


3am Doubts

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, just some cute loving shit, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Deceit worries if Patton and the others really care about him, and Patton is there to make sure deceit feels better.





	3am Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> i asked for rare pairs on tumblr and moceit came up a lot, so here's some soft moceit content. hopefully ill have some more rare pair stuff out later!

Deceit sat up in bed, eyes scanning the room. Moonlight drifted in through a slit in the curtains, lighting up the floor. Deceit could make out an open photo album, a bunch of smiling faces staring back at him. He sighed and turned, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and leaning over, head in his hands. As nice as it was to be in Patton’s room, it felt… Weird. Wrong. Like he wasn’t truly welcome here.

The two had discussed their issues, talked through their differences, they’d even come to realise some hidden feelings. And that was great! Really, it was. But even so – No matter how often Patton said he loved Deceit, Dee couldn’t help but feel like maybe it wasn’t true.

He felt the bed shift behind him and warmth across his back. Soft lips pressed against his shoulder.

“Love, it’s three in the morning,” Patton mumbled sleepily into the cool skin of Dee’s neck. “What’s wrong?”

Deceit leaned back into Patton, soaking in all the warmth he could. “It’s nothing, Pat. Don’t worry about it.” He lied.

“Mh, I don’t believe that,” Patton said. Deceit could feel the smile on his face as he peppered kisses on his back. “Please tell me?”

Deceit stared at the floor. Maybe if he stared long enough, he could burn a hole through the baby blue carpet. Patton shifted again and Deceit felt a soft hand on his cheek, turning his face to look into worried blue eyes.

“Dee…” Patton rubbed a thumb over smooth scales.

Deceit closed his eyes, tilting his head into Patton’s hand. “It’s stupid, I don’t want to bother you with something like that.”

“Oh, Dee,” Patton sighed. He leaned in and softly kissed Deceit. “I doubt it’s stupid, and I want to help you. Please?”

Patton moved to lay back down, pulling Deceit with him. Dee curled up against his side, head resting on Patton’s chest, one of his hands resting on Patton’s stomach.

“I… Don’t deserve this,” Deceit whispered finally. Patton’s hand stops rubbing his back, his arms tightening around Deceit instead.

“Why not?”

Patton doesn’t sound offended, or hurt, or angry. Just… Concerned. And that makes Deceit’s heart skip.

“I haven’t been that… Nice to you all, and I sometimes worry that maybe I should’ve stayed away.”

Patton kissed the top of Dee’s head before gently tilting Deceit’s head to look at him. “Dee,” He said softly. “We weren’t kind to you either at first. We’re all guilty in a way – But that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be loved. You’re one of us, and you’re important and we all should’ve made you feel more listened to in the first place. We love you, Dee.”

Patton paused for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing him again. “_I_ love you.”

Dee smiled and closed his eyes again. “I love you too.”


End file.
